


Passing notes

by asuxchii



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, KuroFai, M/M, One-Shot, Romantic Fluff, School, Shy Kurogane is very very adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuxchii/pseuds/asuxchii
Summary: Based on this prompt: Imagine your OTP in a high school setting, passing notes back and forth in the middle of class.





	Passing notes

A ball of paper hit Kurogane’s forehead before landing on his desk.

The raven-haired student was dozing off during math class – he already knew everything in the textbook, so why bother listening?

Drool was slowly dripping on his paper sheets before he was abruptly awoken by the sudden, yet inoffensive projectile. Kurogane unfolded the paper, revealing a monstrously enormous, curvy handwriting and half-assed doodles. He knew that handwriting too well.

** PLAY WITH ME, KURO-PII~~~~ **

  
“Geez, blondie,” the young man muttered under his breath.

Kurogane glanced at a blonde student’s figure a little further away from his desk. The culprit was doodling in his textbook, humming softly in a joyous tone. Fai looked up from his art and caught his friend staring. He proudly beamed a mischievous smile. Kurogane’s face reddened and he looked away before the blonde could notice.

The raven-haired boy was secretly infatuated with his friend, but would not even dream of admitting it to anyone. For one, he was a man, and secondly, Fai was a favorite of his female class colleagues, and it would only look bad for him if word got around. Japanese female students are quite fierce when it comes to their beloved love, especially if unrequited. Nevertheless, Fai seemed unaware of them – or did not simply care – and spent way too much time bothering Kurogane with anything, which did arouse rumors and speculations about the two of them.

And there was the third reason why the man would not admit his feelings. He _hated_ gossips. Especially about him. Nobody knew why he was so stubborn, though.

Kurogane ripped a paper sheet from his binder, lazily wrote his response and threw it back at Fai, the ball of paper landing on the blonde’s desk. The latter quickly unraveled the message.  


** What do you want blondie?  
**

Fai giggled and eagerly wrote a few words before folding the paper into an airplane and making it fly perfectly to Kurogane. “He sure has too much free time, that idiot…” Kurogane could not help but think.  


** Let’s play a game! Rondart’s so boring! (⋟﹏⋞)  
**

The “discussion” went on for a few minutes, with Fai pestering Kurogane with an endless list of boring games by throwing him paper notes, and the latter crumbling each one after reading them. He caught another projectile, but did not tear it apart this time.

** What about Fuck Marry Kill? KURO-TAN PLEEEEASE  
**

This idea _actually_ sounded fun. Kurogane could, at the same time, learn more about his crush’s tastes, or which way – or ways – he swung.  
He swiftly threw his reply.  


** Fuck, Marry, Kill: Sakura, Arashi, Hana **  


Kurogane randomly wrote names from their class, just so he could get a visual idea, depending of his friend’s answer, of his personal taste in women.

Fai seemed thrilled to – finally – receive an answer and wrote back almost instantly.

** Most deff would marry Sakura (she’s a sweetheart) **  
** Fuck Arashi 'cuz she's hawt**  
** Kill Hana (I don’t know her really well so welp)  
Your turn! Primera, Tomoyo and Oruha**

Kurogane glanced at the three girls he previously named for Fai: Hana fitted the quiet, low-profile girl, but it was hard to get a grasp of her personality just by looking at her. She was not mean, but she felt like a background character – at least in Kurogane’s eyes.

Arashi was a real beauty, that was a given, with her slick, dark hair and her red, plump lips, but she looked rather distant and cold. “Perfect one-night stand, I guess,” thought Kurogane.

Sakura, on the contrary, was a petite, timid girl, and the warmth and kindness that radiated from her were so recomforting; every guy would dream of her as the perfect wife. “But she wouldn’t be wild enough for this idiot’s erratic mood swings,” concluded the raven-haired boy before he wrote back his answer.

Their little game went on for a while, with balls of papers getting tossed back and forth, and questions becoming more and more random. Kurogane learned a lot about Fai. He found out both found Subaru endearing, his twin brother a condescending but fuckable ass, and Kyle Rondart worth killing because of his deadly math classes (Kurogane really hoped the teacher would not find out about their little game, or he would get suspended for the rest of the semester and his parents would not tolerate it).

The young man also realized that the blonde and he did not have the same standards when it came to love: Kurogane liked them mature and independent, whereas Fai enjoyed his lovers livelier and clingier.

Oh, and Fai swung both ways, but was approximatively 30% more attracted to guys (his words).

He had a chance. If only he was half as sweet as Subaru.

The paper plopped on his desk again.

** You’re hard to read, Kuro-tan **  
**The game went on for rounds and I can’t seem **  
**to pinpoint a potential crush**  
**Do you even _like _ someone? **

Kurogane gulped. He would be caught death before admitting the truth. But he _could_ play the situation in his favor – at least he hoped he could – and play with the blonde’s mind a little.

** Might do. Might not. What about you? **

** You don’t get to avoid my question, Kuro-dummy  
What do they look like? Are they as handsome as me~? **

“If only you knew,” he mumbled.

His lack of response awoke something in Fai, because he became even more nosy: he asked and pestered and begged the taller one to reveal the beauty’s identity. Kurogane kept playing by his rules by either ignoring the balls of paper thrown at him or by dropping vague, useless clues.

**They’re smaller than me (not hard to beat) and in our class**  
**They don’t fit my usual standards (which is annoying)**  
**They’re rather smart but at the same time a complete idiot**  
**They have no boundaries and never shut up  
**I _sometimes_ wish them dead, but it wouldn’t be funny without them around****

** ** **** ** **

“When will you notice, for fuck’s sake?!” Kurogane cursed. The urge of confessing itched his soul.  


**Their eyes are a very, very captivating shade of blue**  
**It’s like they wrap your heart with magic  
**

****

His mind was unstoppable for a second. The words just kept rolling on the paper.  


**I hate and love the way they pout until they get what they want**  
**They’re also very annoying and nosy  
**

****

Fai read each word with the utmost care. Each sentence felt like a dropped bomb.  


**I can’t live without this idiot**  


The bell announcing lunchbreak rang, followed with the ruckus of eager students standing up and chatting in the classroom. Kurogane disappeared into the growing crowd and left the room before Fai could even call him out. The raven-haired boy hid in a hallway, smashed his back against the wall and slid to the ground. His heart was hammering through his thoracic cage, his lungs were gasping for air and his hands and forehead were glistening with sweat.

Now THAT was crossing the freaking line. How could he be so _stupid_?

He wished he had handled it better. He was such a coward.  
  
“Kuro, what the _hell_?!” screeched a high voice in the hallway.  
  
Loud, violent footsteps were headed towards Kurogane’s direction. Before he could stand up, the blonde tackled him to the ground, bodies landing in a big thud. Fai had fallen above Kurogane, his knees framing his muscled body and his hands next to a very flushed face. Sapphires met rubies; their noses brushed together; their breath quickened. Kurogane’s eyes widened in shock, his face further turning scarlet red.

He shoved the blonde away more harshly than he intended.  
  
“Ouch, Kuro-meanie!” Fai whined. “What was that for?”

“What the FUCK are you doing, blondie?!”  
  
Fai stood up, followed by his friend. Kurogane averted his eyes. The silence was deafening.  
  
“So… Are you gonna tell me?” mumbled Fai.

“What?”

“Y’know… Who the idiot is.”

“He’s smart. He should figure it out.” Kurogane retorted.

“Kuro… There’s kind of a protocol about these sort of things that you should follow,” Fai continued. “Like confessing. With words. _Proper_ words.”  
  
The taller boy nervously scratched his nose. He finally looked back at Fai, who was still pouting. Their eyes locked; and it seemed like time had stopped itself, for Kurogane lost himself in the deep, mesmerizing ocean reflected in Fai’s pupils. There were irritation and frustration in those eyes, but there was also hope and longing, eyes praying silently for that one answer.

That was when Kurogane knew: he had been waiting for too long.

Without a word, he cupped Fai’s cheeks with his hands and kissed him. Quivering lips and shaking hands betrayed his nervosity, but when Fai kissed him back, Kurogane’s muscles relaxed as his heartbeat further increased. He lowered his hands, grabbed the blonde’s hips and pulled him closer. His lips were soft and warm; Fai’s slender figure fitted perfectly with his body, like two matching jigsaw pieces. It felt _just right_.

Kurogane’s lips lingered in the air when Fai finally pulled away with flushed cheeks. The blonde flashed his biggest grin; the one Kurogane had always loved. The raven-haired man pinched his friend’s nose, earning a whine from the latter.  
  
“Did I pass the test?” Kurogane asked.

“Hm~ I’m still not satisfied. Kuro-tan needs to give me more,” Fai teased back, flustering the taller boy.  
  
The bell rang again, announcing the end of the break. They rearranged their messy hair, straightened their school uniform and tie and hurried back to the classroom. The blonde sneaked a peck from his lover’s lips before sliding open the door, leaving behind a madly blushing Kurogane. Kyle suspiciously stared at them for a few seconds.  
  
“You two better be on time tomorrow, or I’ll suspend you,” the teacher warned before going back to his course.

“Of course, sir, don’t worry!” innocently chimed Fai as he sat back to his desk, followed by Kurogane.  
  
Their classmates kept glancing in their direction, a few not-so-discreetly whispering to the neighboring desk and giggling. The blonde tried to focus (at least on the outside) on Rondart’s ever boring math lessons. He was well aware of the already spreading rumors, but chose not to bother.

A crippled paper landed on Fai’s desk.

He could not repress the grin on his lips when he read the messy writing.  


_ **I love you idiot**  
_

Fai looked back at his lover and silently mouthed his reply with a wink, which did not go unnoticed by their classmates.

Kurogane could live with this one gossip going around.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first KuroFai fanfic after so many years worshipping this pairing!  
I actually feel proud for once  
I'm sorry if I sometimes OOC'ed the characters orz I'm trying my best and English isn't my native language
> 
> Please tell me if you enjoyed it, if there is something that you loved more or that you found lacking!  
Share the KuroFai love~


End file.
